When Cupid Gets Overtired
by ShadowFairy101
Summary: What happens when Cupid is up all night on February 13th? Warning:this story is very weird! One shot


A/N: Hey this is Shadow Fairy and I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I wish I could but the homework load is unbelievable and I'm really a class 1 procrastinator. But I promise I will get back to Damn Veela Blood because it is my prize jewel and I already have so many plans for it. This story is kind of a quirky Valentine's Day story that I just thought of randomly and decided to write it instead of my English homework its fun and I plan to continue this one as well. (Sorry it's late) THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN AS IF THE 6TH BOOK NEVER HAPPENED AS WILL ALL MY OTHER STORIES! (Oh, and Blaize is a 6' 2" Italian guy with ocean blue eyes, bronze skin, and skater length black hair. This is very important for some crazy reason, you can think of a reason cause mine makes no sense) This story has horrible grammar and punctuation and I'd just like to say sorry before hand. Also if the characters are a little OOC I'm sorry but I was typing it at like 3 AM which ironically is when I was supposed to be doing my English paper. If you have any ideas for my stories I'd be happy to hear them and will give you credit if I use them! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! The oh so powerful J.K. Rowling does! But this psychotic story is mine! Mwahhahahahahahahahaha!

When Cupid Gets Overtired………..

"It's the busiest time of the year for me and there's no one to help me cause its my job and Olivia knew that but no, she just had to go to the most expensive place on Olympus and she had to stay there all night! So I, for heavens sakes, Cupid the god of love was up all night on February 13! I'm over tired and I'm supposed to be shooting people madly in love, so far my aiming is ok but I know I'm going to screw up sometime and then Olivia will be sorry when I have to answer to Zeus because I shot the wrong people and suddenly the safety of the world is in danger."

"Listen Cupid I may be your friend and the wisest of all gods and goddesses but I am not your psychiatrist."

"Sorry Athena but I'm just really stressed"

"I noticed; now go back to shooting people. Your lunch break is over and you don't want Zeus upset before you screw everything up."

"Thanks Athena I feel so much better, now I know I'm going to screw everything up!"

"I was just kidding; you're not going to screw everything up"

So our favorite overtired love god went back to his fluffy cloud on Mt. Olympus and grabbed his amour arrows and beautiful love bow. He sat upon his velvet red chair and looked down into his heart shaped magnifying glass that magnified parts of the world as he needed them. He turned to his right to look at his several mile long list of people he was to shoot today. Next on the list was Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. He looked into his magnifying glass and it whipped across the world to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the hallway in front of the secret entryway to the kitchens in the hall was his two victims Hermione and Ron. In the hall as well was his hardest subject Draco Malfoy, all this boy knew was lust. Every time cupid tried to shoot him this boy somehow dodged it just in time, it was like he had amour arrow radar. So cupid took aim, best he could going 24 hours without sleep, and shot his amour arrows toward the two victims he looked as they went whizzing toward them. Cupid turned to look at his list before the arrows hit the two, the next two on the list were Blaize Zabini and Rani Stormz. He turned around and saw the heart glass zoom outside near the lake where his next two victims stood.

NOW LET'S START AGAIN, SHALL WE

"Get up Ron we promised Harry we would get the food!"

In the Gryffindor common room stood head girl Hermione Granger leaning over a nice velvet red and gold couch, trying to wake up prefect Ron Weasely. It was quite a hard job indeed but it had to be done otherwise the food for Ginny's surprise birthday/Valentine's day party would be nonexistent. Of course Hermione was capable of doing it for herself but it would take more time than planned, she could use her magic but she didn't want to be caught by Snape and have her head girl powers taken away. So the job of waking Ron up was indeed necessary.

"I don't want to get up Hermione"

"You get up right now or I'll make you get up Ronald Weasely!"

"C'mon Mione 5 more minutes"

"Don't call me Mione! And no you don't have 5 more minutes unless you want Ginny to be mad I suggest you wake up right now!"

"But Ginny will get mad at me anyway for some stupid reason so what's the point."

Hermione knew a definite way to wake Ron up and it was now time to use it.

"Ron don't move"

"Why"

"Just done move"

"Hermione you're scaring me, just tell me what it is I can handle it"

"Well another name for it is an arachnid"

Ron jumped off the couch screaming his head off like a little girl

"Kill it Hermione! Kill it!"

"Kill what?"

"The spider, Hermione, the spider!"

"What spider?"

"The one that was…….that was cruel Hermione"

through a fit of giggles Hermione managed to get out

"But it did get you up"

"Lets go so I can go back to sleep"

the two began to walk to the portrait door

"You don't seriously mean you're going to sleep through your sister's birthday party"

"She has one every year" said Ron as he opened the portrait door for Hermione like a gentleman

"Oh Ron"

"What?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand"

"If I had a sickle for every time someone said that to me I'd be as rich as Malfoy"

"Sssshhhh I hear someone coming"

"I wonder who it is"

"Ron were almost there and I don't want to have to come back just because you can't be quiet"

"What do you mean were almost there were at least 10 minutes away!"

"Be Quiet!"

In the distance a meow could be heard

"It's Filch 'Mione"

"I noticed, now shut up please"

"He's getting closer; he's just round the corner"

"Shhhhhhhh, wait he's stopped"

"Mr. Malfoy you do realize it is after hours"

"Yes I do Filch"

"Then what are you doing up?"

"It seems you have forgotten that I am head boy and I can go wherever I want whenever I want if my job calls for it"

"Then where does your job call you to Mr. Malfoy"

"The kitchens"

"And what could possibly be there waiting for you."

"Well if you must know some unruly butter beers and fire whiskeys"

"Mr.Malfoy return to your quarters immediately"

"Of course I will and if you remember the 'head' quarters are in this direction, the way I was going anyway"

"Just go or I'll have you strung by your toes in the dungeons"

"Yes sir"

"I can't believe ferret got away with that everyone knows that the 'head dormitories are in the opposite direction!"

"Hermione stop complaining and do something he's coming"

"It's to late he's here"

"Ah Miss Granger, what are you doing up this late?"

"I'm taking Mr. Weasely to Professor McGonagall's office for unruly behavior"

"What!" Ron hissed into Hermione's ear

"Turning in your own friend how kind" Filch cackled as he continued on his night duties

"Come on Ron we have to hurry up or we will be late!"

"Unruly behavior?"

"I had to tell him something or we would have been forced to go back"

"But you could have thought of something cooler than unruly behavior"

"It doesn't matter now Ron anyway that little meeting wasted more time"

"But Hermione-"

"We have to go"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and the two ran down the hall to get to the kitchens in time for Ginny's surprise Valentine/Birthday party

"Merlin Hermione I never knew you could run that fast"

"Well when it concerns the happiness of a close friend I can do whatever I need to"

"So if I were to need you to do my homework-"

"Ronald Weasely I told you that I would never cheat for anyone not even you!"

"What if I was sick?"

"No"

"Doing something for Harry?"

"No"

"Doing something for you"

"No"

"What if I was dying?"

"Nope, Look were here go tickle the pear"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Cause your closest to it"

"Fine"

Before Ron could open the door however it opened for him and out came the smug blonde Slytherin more commonly known as ferret boy.

"Well, well if it isn't weasel and mudblood out for a late night stroll. How romantic"

"Shut up Malfoy were only here to get food for my sisters birthday party"

"Oh it's Weaselette's birthday is it?"

"I just said that didn't I ferret"

"Don't call me that Weasel"

"What is your daddy to busy in Azkaban to threaten us to not call you that?"

"Ron!" snapped Hermione

Ron turned his head back to give Hermione a questioning look

"Don't worry Mudblood I can deal with this myself!"

Ron turned his head around to object to the name and as soon as he was staring straight toward Malfoy a fist went racing towards him as soon as it made contact he could feel his eye scrunch up like a reflex, his head flew back, and his body went soaring backwards for several feet, and he landed with a sick crunch against the wall.

"Ron!" screamed Hermione as she went racing toward him to see if he was okay

"ah how sweet and caring you are mudblood" drawled Malfoy

Hermione quickly got up and walked right over to ferret

"You watch your mouth Ferret"

Malfoy stepped so close to Hermione that they were almost touching

"Why what are you going to do, hurt me?"

"I'll make you wish you never said that you-"

Zing, Hermione stumbled back as an arrow from a certain love god hit her unbeknownst to her and everyone else. Ron had gotten up in the meantime and walked over to Hermione to see if she was okay

"You okay Hermione"

"Yeah I just feel a bit weird"

"Looks like Mudblood can't stand up to her pro-"

Zing, Draco stumbled backward and fell onto the floor hitting his head first and passed out

"Oh Merlin, Ron we have to help him"

"Uh, why?"

"Oh Ron I don't like him either but we cant just leave him here"

"Yes we can"

"Ron, come on do it for me"

"Fine, I'll conjure a stretcher you see if he's dead"

"Ron that's horrible"

"Sorry" but Ron mumbled 'not' under his breath and Hermione pretended not to hear it

Hermione cautiously went over to Malfoy just in case it was a trap when she got over there she realized that he was indeed out and he actually looked quite peaceful without that stupid smirk on his face she leaned over his face trying to find his pulse when his eyes began to flutter

"Mudblood what are you doing"

"I was looking for a pulse and now I'm looking for an initial injury"

"What did you do to me?"

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy when there eyes made contact and a sound like a harp could be heard in the far distance.

"Hermione your chocolate eyes are so beautiful" complimented a love sick Draco

Hermione blushed and softly "Thank you Draco"

"Hermione are you feeling all right"

"I'm fine Ron"

"And your lips are so kissable" Draco added lovingly leaning in for a kiss he got close but stopped about ½ an inch away, Hermione blushed looking the other way, And an extremely confused Ron was watching trying to figure out the situation

"May I kiss you Hermione?"

"WHAT!" growled Ron

"Yes you may" giggled Hermione

And Draco leaned in the rest of the way and the correct victim and the wrong victim of cupid's arrows kissed a sensitive and loving kiss and the supposed-to-be victim screamed with all his might in anger and unknown jealousy

"Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Throughout the halls of Hogwarts the name of the head girl/top student/one third of the golden trio could be heard echoing through the whole school

MEANWHILE

Cupid sat on his chair finishing up with the list of people from the wizarding world in Europe when a certain messenger stopped by

"Cupid?"

"Yes Hermes?" cupid mumbled still looming over his heart shaped magnifying glass

"Zeus wants to see you"

This however stopped his looming

"What, Why?"

"It's about one of your victims"

Cupid hands started shaking from the nerves that suddenly appeared

"What about them?"

"You shot the wrong person"

"I can assure you Hermes I did not" stammered Cupid as he tried to regain his confidence

"Look at your list of victims about seven people back"

Cupid looked at his list and went up the list by seven and he looked at his heart magnifying glass. It whooshed to Hogwarts and underneath the tree by the lake sat Blaize, and Rani was in his arms they were holding hands and gazing at the stars

"Now didn't I tell you they're fine, you really should get your information straight Hermes"

"Go back one more"

Cupid did as he was told and saw two people on the ground kissing

"See there fine too"

"Look closer"

Sure enough he did and to his shock and dismay he saw the intelligent and kind brunette girl kissing his hardest subject the platinum blonde intelligent and smug jerk of a guy known as ferret boy. And the intended redhead victim standing in shock and screaming the girls name in rage and there was indeed a hint of jealousy.

Cupid opened his mouth in his own rage and the name Olivia was heard throughout Mt. Olympus.

A/N: Did you like it? If so review, if you didn't like it review anyway! Please Review! This is like the longest chapter I have ever written and I'm proud of it!

Ja Ne

ShadowFairy


End file.
